Słodka agonia
by euphoria814
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. AU gdzie Stiles jest agentem i znajduje się w klubie BDSM pod przykrywką.


**tytuł: Słodka agonia**  
 **tytuł oraz link do oryginału: [url= archiveofourown works /2691611 /chapters/6022955]Little agony[/url]**  
 **autor: KuriKuri**  
 **tłumacz: euphoria**  
 **beta: Martynax (która jest naszym bogiem) (mówiłam, że jest naszym bogiem) (totalnie jest naszym bogiem) (no, dżizas tak dziękuję, że całuję :* :* :* )**  
 **zgoda: jest!**  
 **info: AU, gdzie bohaterowie się pod przykrywką w klubie BDSM - dla BDSM GP 2015 prompt 4 :) ostrzeżenia o bondage, zabawami z woskiem oraz klapsami i karmieniem ręką, ale to BDSM GP - czego się spodziewaliście?**

 **dedykowane wszystkim dzielnym biorącym udział w tym BDSM GP - zarówno piszącym jak i komentującym :)**

* * *

Stiles stoi przed nieoznaczonymi drzwiami, starając się ignorować niewygodny uścisk zbyt wąskich, skórzanych spodni i czarnej koszulki, które ma na sobie . Jest całkiem pewien, że każda sztuka odzieży, jaka znajduje się teraz na jego ciele, jest przynajmniej o dwa rozmiary za mała.  
— Czas ucieka — mówi Lydia; jej głos wydaje się mechaniczny przez komunikator.  
— Tak, tak — prycha Stiles, przewracając oczami. — Wybacz mi, że niechętnie idę flirtować z narkotykowym baronem, który będzie chciał mnie przypiąć łańcuchem i zrobić mi Bóg jeden wie co.  
— W zasadzie _powinieneś_ wiedzieć co, jeśli przeprowadziłeś research tak jak powinieneś — odpowiada kobieta, brzmiąc na zdenerwowaną.  
— Wciąż uważam, że powinniśmy zabrać się za normalne książki, zamiast używać do tego Internetu — burczy Stiles, starając się ignorować parę z ulicy naprzeciwko, która zaczęła rzucać mu dziwne spojrzenia.  
— Cóż, nie mieliśmy tak właściwie zbyt wiele czasu, czyż nie? — odgryza się Lydia, sprawiając, że Stiles wzdycha, ponieważ ona ma rację.  
Musieli odzyskać pendrive'a, jak najszybciej. Chociaż to będzie na nic, jeśli zrobi coś, co spali jego przykrywkę.  
— Dobra, nieważne — stwierdza Stiles, przeczesując dłonią zbyt mocno wyżelowane włosy. — Wchodzę.  
— W końcu — mruczy Lydia.  
Stiles przewraca oczami, marząc, aby mogła to zobaczyć.  
Prostuje się i przechodzi przez drzwi. Wejście jest nieoznaczone, tak jak na zewnątrz budynku, i gdyby Stiles nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałaby, że jest w złym miejscu. To z pewnością nie wygląda tak, jak sobie wyobrażał, że BDSM klub – loch, wybacz, Lydio – mógłby wyglądać. Jest dyskretny – gustowny nawet. I znowu, to nie tak, że już widział faktyczne wnętrze.  
— Dobry wieczór. Witamy w Nemetonie — mówi kobieta za biurkiem, zerkając na jego ciało z aprobatą. — Mogłabym zobaczyć twój dowód, proszę?  
— Jasne — odpowiada Stiles, grzebiąc w swoich bardzo obcisłych spodniach, aby wydostać swój portfel. — Proszę.  
Zajmuje jej chwilę, aby ocenić jego prawdziwość, zanim oddaje mu dowód z uprzejmym, ale lekko ostrym uśmiechem. Jest w niej coś drapieżnego i Stiles jest już całkiem pewien, że recepcjonistka jest Dominą.  
— Wstęp kosztuje piętnaście dolarów, ale zanim zapłacisz, jest wymagane, abyś przeczytał nasze zasady i podpisał zrzeczenie się odpowiedzialności — informuje go kobieta, przesuwając po ladzie w jego stronę kartkę papieru i długopis. Stiles czuje, jak w jego żołądku zawiązuje mu się supeł, gdy zastanawia się, po co potrzebuje tego zrzeczenia. — Również weź pod uwagę, że wszyscy goście są zobowiązani do pozostawienia swoich komórek ze mną, abyśmy mieli pewność, że nikt nie jest filmowany lub nagrywany bez ich zgody.  
— Jasne — mówi Stiles i zajmuje się czytaniem reguł klubu.  
Nie są szczególnie dziwaczne, czy nawet niespodziewane. Jest tam zakaz posiadania urządzeń nagrywających i zasada przeciwko dotykaniu kogokolwiek bez jego wyraźnego pozwolenia; uległego, Dominanta czy switcha. Nagość najwyraźniej jest dozwolona tylko w konkretnych strefach 'zabaw' i należy zawsze respektować słowo bezpieczeństwa od DMów*, Dungeons Masters *, cokolwiek by to nie oznaczało.  
— Ee, przepraszam, jestem w tym wszystkim nowy — mówi Stiles, spoglądając na stronę regulaminu z lekko zarumienionymi policzkami. — Mogłabyś mi wyjaśnić o co chodzi z DM?  
— Oczywiście — odpowiada kobieta, aczkolwiek uśmiecha się w sposób, który mówi Stilesowi, że to musi być całkiem oczywiste, że jest nowy. — DMs są jak ratownicy. Patrolują i upewniają się, że wszyscy bawią się bezpiecznie i przestrzegają reguł. Jeśli widzą cokolwiek niebezpiecznego, używają uniwersalnego bezpiecznego słowa, aby przerwać scenę.  
— Uniwersalne bezpieczne słowo? — pyta trochę niepewnie Stiles.  
Sądząc po tym, jak twarz jego rozmówczyni lekko łagodnieje, musi być bardziej nieprzygotowany niż sądził.  
— Nie żartowałeś o byciu nowym, skarbie — śmieje się kobieta i Stiles czuje, jak jego policzki czerwienią się z zażenowania. — Uniwersalne słowa bezpieczeństwa, to albo normalne kolory świateł sygnalizacji drogowej – zielony, żółty i czerwony – albo proste „słowo bezpieczeństwa". Jeśli masz więcej pytań, powinieneś porozmawiać z Marin, gdy wejdziesz do środka. Jest właścicielką.  
— Dzięki — mruczy Stiles, spoglądając z powrotem na arkusz z regułami i podpisując zrzeczenie jednym, wyćwiczonym ruchem.  
— Szatnia jest po prawej, jeśli chcesz możesz przyjść w normalnym stroju i przebrać się tutaj następnym razem. Są również strefy zabaw na wyższym i niższym piętrze, ale główne pomieszczenie jest tylko do spotkań — wyjaśnia mu kobieta, przyjmując komórkę Stilesa, gdy ten jej ją podaje. — I pamiętaj, to bezpieczna przestrzeń, dobrze? Wszystko jest dozwolone tak długo, jak jest to bezpieczne, świadome i za obopólną zgodą.  
— Tak, dobrze — odpowiada Stiles, uśmiechając się z przymusem. — Dziękuję.  
— Miłej zabawy — mówi kobieta i puszcza mu oczko.  
Stiles bierze nieco nierówny oddech, gdy wsuwa się za czerwone, aksamitne kurtyny i wchodzi do lochu. Obecność komunikatora w jego uchu działa uspokajająco.  
— Jesteś w środku? — pyta Lydia, jej głos jest lekko przytłumiony, ale połączenie się nie załamuje.  
— Tak — mruczy pod nosem Stiles, gdy wchodzi dalej w mętnie oświetlony korytarz, prowadzący do czegoś, co musi być barem i „salonem".  
— Dobrze — mówi Lydia; jej ton jest szorstki i profesjonalny. — Zgodnie z tym, co podają nasze źródła, Deucalion jest teraz przy barze. Pamiętaj, lubi niedoświadczonych uległych, więc wyglądaj na zakłopotanego, ale podekscytowanego. Nie powinno to być dla ciebie takie trudne.  
— Dzięki, Lyds — odburkuje Stiles, przewracając oczami. — Rozłączam się teraz.  
— Stiles? — mówi Lydia, gdy tylko wchodzi do zaskakująco dobrze oświetlonego pomieszczenia. — Nie zapomnij, że twoje bezpieczeństwo jest naszym priorytetem.  
Stiles nie może odpowiedzieć, ale Lydia musi wiedzieć, że ją słyszał. Stara się mieć to w pamięci, ale znany jest z tego, jak bardzo obojętnie traktuje własne zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo. Zrobi wszystko, aby być bezpiecznym, ale zrobi też wszystko, aby wykonać zadanie. I jeśli te dwie rzeczy się wykluczą, no cóż…  
Wypycha te myśli z pamięci, gdy dostrzega mężczyznę, który musi być Deucalionem przesiadującym przy barze. Zdradzają go przeciwsłoneczne okulary. W końcu to wiedza powszechna, że jest niewidomy – nie, żeby to czyniło go ani trochę mniej niebezpiecznym.  
Stiles rusza w stronę baru.  
— Proszę o rum z colą — mówi do barmanki, przyciskając się do ciemnego, czerwono-brązowego drewna lady, tuż obok Deucaliona.  
— Wygląda na to, że mamy tutaj świeżynkę — oznajmia bramanka: czarna kobieta, z trzema bliznami wzdłuż karku, nosząca więcej polichlorku winylu niż Stiles widział kiedykolwiek (poza porno) w życiu, posyłając mu podejrzany uśmiech. Stiles jest całkiem pewien, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bardzo ofiarą, jak w tym momencie i to włącznie z sytuacją, gdy został złapany przez mafię, pracując w Nowym Jorku.  
Chociaż w tym kontekście jakoś to nie wygląda na coś złego.  
— Co? — pyta Stiles, zmieszany, gdy docierają do niego słowa.  
— Nasze lochy są bezalkoholowe, skarbie — mówi kobieta, przesuwając się do przodu, jej ramiona opierają się sztywno na ladzie. — Jeśli jesteś zbyt pijany, by prowadzić samochód, z pewnością jesteś zbyt nietrzeźwy, by używać kańczuga**.  
— Och — odpowiada niezręcznie Stiles. Wygląda na to, że jego prymitywny plan „upić Deucaliona" właśnie odpadł.  
— Mimo to Braeden robi uroczą niealkoholową sangrie — dodaje Deucalion, zaskakując go. — Postawię ci jedną, jeśli chcesz.  
— Oczywiście — odpowiada Stiles, wyciągając język, aby polizać dolną wargę – to nie tak, że Deucalion może to zobaczyć. — Dziękuję.  
— Nie ma za co — mruczy mężczyzna, a ton jego głosu zmienia się w coś łagodniejszego, bardziej uwodzicielskiego. — Więc, nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli spytam jakiej orientacji jesteś?  
— Ee, bi? — odpowiada Stiles odrobinę niepewnie. Ufając, że nie gra niedoświadczonego _za bardzo_.  
— Przepraszam za nieporozumienie. Miałem na myśli twoją orientację w BDSM — mówi Deucalion i Stiles jest niezmiernie wdzięczny, że mężczyzna jest niewidomy i nie widzi, jak bardzo czerwone stały się właśnie policzki Stilesa.  
— Uległy — odpowiada natychmiast. — A ty?  
— Jestem Dominantem — mówi Deucalion, jego uśmiech jest teraz wyraźnie drapieżny. Niemniej jednak w odróżnieniu od tego uśmiechu Braeden z wcześniej, Stiles jest teraz bardziej zaalarmowany niż podniecony.  
— Bardzo miło mi cię poznać — mówi Stiles, przechylając lekko swoją głowę i spoglądając na Deucaliona spod swoich rzęs. — Jestem…  
— Stiles! — Słyszy czyjeś warknięcie, które zatrzymuje go. Głos tej osoby jest znajomy – _tak bardzo_ znajomy – ale to niemożliwe, aby to była osoba, o której myśli.  
Stiles zerka nad swoim ramieniem i faktycznie widzi Dereka Hale'a. Agenta Specjalnego Dereka Hale'a, który powinien być teraz na urlopie.  
Stiles stara się naprawdę mocno, aby nie rozmyślać nad rodzajem wakacji, jakie ma Derek.  
— Myślałem, że mówiłem ci wyraźnie, że masz zaczekać na mnie na zewnątrz — warczy Derek, i _co do jasnej cholery się dzieje?_. Była jakaś zmiana planów? Lydia nie poinformowała go, że Derek został ściągnięty.  
— Ja… — zaczyna Stiles, ale Derek mu przerywa.  
— Co, do _cholery_ , sobie myślałeś? — Derek domaga się odpowiedzi, a jego ton jest pełen gniewu, chociaż Stiles nie ma pojęcia, co się tutaj dzieje.  
— Ale… — protestuje, ale mężczyzna ma to najwyraźniej gdzieś.  
— Wychodzimy — przerywa my ostro, nim odwraca się do Deucaliona. — Przepraszam, jeśli ci przeszkadzał.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że jest twój — odpowiada Deucalion z niby zwykłym uśmiechem, jednak wyraźnie złowrogim. — Zrobisz dobrze zakładając mu obrożę.  
— Udowodnił wyraźnie dzisiaj, że jeszcze na to nie zasłużył — mówi Derek, jego ciężkie spojrzenie zatrzymuje się na chwilę na Stilesie. Z jakiegoś powodu to sprawia, że Stiles chce przeprosić, jego policzki czerwienią się ze wstydu, chociaż Hale nie ma nad nim żadnej władzy.  
— Nie ma powodu, aby być tak szorstkim — cmoka Deucalion i Stiles praktycznie widzi, jak Derek sztywnieje. Zauważa również obserwującą ich z drugiej strony baru – spokojnie, acz ostrożnie – Braeden.  
— Nie wykonał bezpośredniego polecenia — odpowiada krótko Derek, zanim odwraca wzrok od Deucaliona znów w stronę Stilesa. — Wychodzimy teraz.  
— No cóż, przynajmniej powiedz, że kiedyś wrócicie — naciska Deucalion, sprawiając, że Stiles czuje się tak, jakby bawili się w przeciąganie liny i to właśnie on, jakimś sposobem, stał się tą liną.  
— Wrócimy, gdy będzie na tyle dobry, aby na to zasłużyć — odpowiada Derek i Stiles jest trochę zaskoczony, ponieważ nie sądzi, aby kiedykolwiek widział swojego współpracownika tak wyprowadzonego z równowagi. Jasne, obaj sobie kpią i kłócą się, co jest zupełnie w ich stylu, ale Derek nigdy nie dał się tak ponieść emocjom, a przynajmniej z tego co Stiles pamięta.  
Po tym Derek zaczyna kierować go z dala od baru, z ręką zaborczo ułożoną na jego plecach. Ciepło jego dłoni przenika cienki materiał koszulki Stilesa i wszystko, co ten może zrobić, to nie drżeć. Stiles stara się zwolnić trochę, aby wciągnąć mężczyznę w bardziej ustronny zaułek, żeby mógł porozmawiać, wyjaśnić, ale najwyraźniej Derek nic sobie z tego nie robi, kierując go uparcie na zewnątrz.  
Krzyki nie zaczynają się, dopóki nie są na zewnątrz.  
— Coś ty sobie, do kurwy, myślał? — warczy Derek, łapiąc ramię Stilesa w uścisk tak mocny, że na pewno zostawi siniaki, i ciągnąc go na drugą stronę chodnika. — Czy ty masz w ogóle _jakieś_ pojęcie, kto to był?  
Stiles gapi się przez chwilę, zszokowany i z otwartymi ustami.  
— _Tak!_ — krzyczy, wyrywając się z uścisku Dereka. — Kurwa, oczywiście, że mam!  
— Więc powinieneś wiedzieć, że każdy jeden uległy, którego miał, stał się zaginionym! — warknął Derek i Stiles jest lekko zaskoczony, słysząc nuty _strachu_ w głosie mężczyzny. — _Starasz_ się zginąć? Masz szczęście, że…  
— Stilinski, co, do diabła, się dzieje? — pyta Lydia przez komunikator, odwracając jego uwagę od przemowy Dereka.  
— Agent Hale starał się bronić mojej niewinności i wszystko skrewił — odpowiada Stiles przez mikrofon, patrząc wymownie na Dereka, który natychmiast milknie z oczami rozszerzonymi z zaskoczenia.  
— Przyprowadź go na odprawę — wzdycha Lydia i Stiles w zasadzie może wyobrazić sobie, jak kobieta zaczyna pocierać skronie, starając się powstrzymać nadciągający ból głowy. — I lepiej, żeby miał dobrą wymówkę, bo inaczej nakarmię nim psy.  
— Przyjąłem — mówi Stiles, nim się rozłącza i przenosi całą swoją uwagę ponownie na Dereka.  
— Deucalion był celem — upewnia się Derek, wyglądając nagle na spiętego i niepewnego.  
— Bez jaj, Sherlocku — prycha Stiles, potrącając ramieniem Dereka i zmierzając w stronę, gdzie zaparkował swój samochód. — Dzięki za wszystko, do czego się dzisiaj przyczyniłeś.  
— Przepraszam. Ja nie… Myślałem… — zaczyna Dereka sztywno, gdy podąża za Stilesem.  
— Więc myślałeś źle — warczy Stiles, wyjmując klucze do samochodu ze swojej kieszeni i otwierając pojazd. — I nawet, jeśli sytuacja byłaby taka, jak myślałeś, to nie byłby twój zasmarkany interes.  
— Miałem na uwadze twoje bezpieczeństwo — ripostuje Derek z iskierkami gniewu w głosie.  
— Jestem dorosłym mężczyzną i agentem FBI — odpowiada Stiles, wsuwając się na siedzenie kierowcy i zatrzaskując drzwi, tylko odrobinę za mocno. — Potrafię się ochronić.  
— Nie przed ludźmi takimi jak Deucalion — mówi ponuro Derek, zajmując miejsce pasażera.  
— Błagam cię, jakby nie miał do czynienia z gorszymi ludźmi wcześniej — prycha Stiles, ponieważ szlag by to, jeśli nie miał. Wybierze barona narkotykowego nad każdego dilera bronią, obojętnie jakiego dnia.  
Derek spogląda na niego dłuższą chwilę, ale nie protestuje.  
Reszta drogi mija im w niezręczniej, pełnej napięcia ciszy i Stiles prawie czuje ulgę, gdy dojeżdżają do bazy. Chociaż nadal jest zdenerwowany. Derek wciąż jest spięty, ale wydaje się cichy, gdy wchodzą do środka. Jazda windą na dziesiąte piętro jest czystą torturą, ale jakoś udaje im się ją przeżyć bez wszczynania kłótni.  
— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co, do jasnej cholery, właśnie się stało, Stilinski? — zażądała odpowiedzi Specjalna Agent Lydia Martin, jak tylko on i Derek weszli do sali spotkań.  
— Może powinnaś o to zapytać agenta Hale'a — prycha Stiles, opadając na niezajęte krzesło i starając się ignorować to, jak niewygodnie naprężają się skórzane spodnie, które nosi, gdy stara się ugiąć nogi.  
— Hale? — pyta kobieta, obracając się do Dereka i unosząc jedną brew.  
— Byłem w klubie i wydawało mi się, że agent Stilinski zbliżył się do Deucaliona z własnej woli — przyznaje sztywno Derek i chociaż brzmi to w przeważającej części na spokojnego i opanowanego, Stiles wykrywa iskierki zmęczenia w jego głosie. — Znam jego reputację i podjąłem próbę usunięcia agenta Silinskiego ze sceny minimalnym kosztem.  
— Insynuując, że jakoś _należę_ do niego — dodaje Stiles, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.  
— Cudownie — wzdycha Lydia, pocierając dłonią swoje czoło.  
— Czy któreś z was mogłoby mnie oświecić, o co chodzi? — pyta Derek z oczywistym sarkazmem w głosie.  
— Nie dawno odkryliśmy, że były agent Deahler sprzedał Deucalionowi dane FBI dotyczące zakodowanych haseł — opowiada Lydia, wracając do swojego stoickiego profesjonalizmu. — Nie jesteśmy na razie pewni które, ale wiemy, że są przechowywane na dysku i najprawdopodobniej trzymane w prywatnej rezydencji Deucaliona.  
— I co? Wysłaliście agenta Stilinskiego, aby uwiódł go jakoś i zdobył dostęp? — pyta Derek, prawie warcząc.  
— Miałem środek usypiający — zapewnia go Stiles, przewracając oczami. — To nie było tak, że zamierzałem faktycznie z nim spać. Nie byłem zbytnio zagrożony.  
— Deucalion jest bardziej niebezpieczny, niż ci się wydaje — odcina się Derek, zwężając oczy. — Nie jest mi przykro, że skrewiłem twój gówniany plan.  
— No cóż, teraz nie mamy żadnego planu, agencie Hale, i każda chwila, którą spędzimy starając się o nowy, daje kolejną szansę Deucalionowi na użycie zakodowanych kluczy — odpowiada Lydia, najwyraźniej nie chcąc wysłuchiwać pretensji Dereka.  
— Wygląda na to, że musimy wysłać kogoś innego — wzdycha Stiles, przeczesując dłonią za bardzo wyżelowane włosy. — Myślisz, że Danny się zgodzi?  
— To nie zadziała — wtrąca Derek i Stilesa kosztuje całą samokontrolę, aby nie spojrzeć na niego z niechęcią, ponieważ dlaczego to miałoby nie zadziałać? Wszyscy kochają Danny'ego i jeśli Deucalion praktycznie wychodził z siebie, aby zaciągnąć Stilesa do łóżka, Danny totalnie miał go w garści.  
— Dlaczego nie? — pyta Lydia, ale nie wydaje się zła czy obrażona. Zamiast tego brzmi na faktycznie zainteresowaną, co – myśli Stiles – jest nie tak złą reakcją, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Derek zdaje się mieć więcej doświadczenia z Deucalionem, jeśli obaj są regularnymi klientami klubu BDSM. _Lochu_ , przepraszam.  
Stiles nadal stara się jakoś to przetrawić, po prawdzie.  
— Gdy ktoś pojawia się na celowniku Deucaliona raz, mężczyzna jest w tym bezwzględny — mówi Derek i napięcie wraca na jego barki. — On nie pozwoli Sti… agentowi Stilinskiemu odejść łatwo.  
Stiles stara się nie myśleć za bardzo o tym, jak Derek zawahał się przy jego imieniu.  
— Więc powinienem wrócić i powiedzieć mu, że mieliśmy kłótnię albo coś i wolę w zasadzie, aby to on był moim panem, czy coś? — pyta Stiles; jego mózg huczy od myśli, gdy stara się uformować jakiś plan.  
— Nie — odpowiada Derek, potrząsając głową. — To nie takie proste. Deucalion uzna to za nieatrakcyjne, jeśli pomyśli, że jesteś lekkomyślny. On chce kogoś, o kim będzie wiedział, że jest w stosunku do niego lojalny.  
— Więc utknęliśmy między młotem a kowadłem — wzdycha Stiles, osuwając się z powrotem na krzesło. — Pieprzyć wszystko.  
Cicha zapada na chwilę w pokoju.  
— Jest sposób — mówi w końcu Derek, sprawiając, że oboje Stiles i Lydia ożywiają się, spoglądając na niego z wyczekiwaniem.  
— I to jest? — zaczyna Lydia, gdy Derek zdaje się niechętny do wyjaśnienia.  
— Jeśli jest coś, co Deucalion lubi bardziej od dominowania uległych, to dominowanie innych Panów — kontynuuje Derek, spoglądając niespokojnie na Stilesa. — Jeśli pomyśli, że jesteś lojalny w stosunku do mnie, zrobi wszystko, aby zwabić cię do siebie.  
— I sądzisz, że powinienem dać się zwabić — stwierdza Stiles, marszcząc brwi.  
— Nie możesz sprawić, aby to było dla niego zbyt łatwe, ale ludzie już teraz sądzą, że mam problem w… — Twarz Dereka wygląda na naprawdę nieszczęśliwą. — … _zadowalaniu_ ciebie ze względu na nasze wcześniejsze zachowanie. Pomyśli, że ma szansę i będzie cieszył się samą myślą wykradnięcia cię.  
— Więc udam, że jestem twoim uległym, poparadujemy po klubie kilka razy, aby to rzucić Deucalionowi w twarz i pozwolę się uwieść, żebym mógł włamać się do jego apartamentu — podsumowuje Stiles, żując dolną wargę, gdy nad tym rozmyśla.  
— Naprawdę sądzisz, że to wypali, Hale? — pyta Lydia kompletnie poważnie.  
— Tak — zapewnia ją Derek bez wahania.  
— Więc macie moją zgodą — mówi Lydia, przytakując. — Skoro wiesz więcej o sytuacji, zdaję się na ciebie, ale oczekuję regularnych raportów.  
— Kiedy będę gotowy, aby wrócić do klubu? — pyta Stiles, starając się nie myśleć o Dereku w skórze. Jednak nie wychodzi mu to.  
— Nie w najbliższym czasie — odpowiada Derek spoglądając na niego ciężko i intensywnie. — Mamy najpierw sporo rzeczy do wytrenowania.  
Stiles nie jest pewien, czy motyle w jego brzuchu są ze strachu czy oczekiwania.

Stiles stoi przed drzwiami mieszkania Dereka, z pięścią gotową do pukania. Waha się, pozwalając swoim palcom na rozluźnienie się, gdy gwałtownie przeczesuje swoje włosy, wydając z siebie cichy dźwięk frustracji. Rozważa wycofanie się. Oczywiście mogliby wymyślić inny plan, który nie zakłada udawania jakiegoś dziwnego, fetyszowskiego związku z kolesiem, w którym podkochiwał się przez kilka ostatnich lat.  
To nie tak, że jest przeciwny, aby w końcu mieć szansę na seks z Derekiem. Wygląda na to, że to mogłoby zrujnować go dla wszystkich innych – Stiles nie sądzi, że uznałby to za coś złego.  
Unosi dłoń do góry, ale zanim ma szansę zapukać, drzwi otwierają się.  
— Zamierzasz wejść, czy stać tam przez cały dzień? — pyta Derek, opierając się o framugę.  
— Zamknij się — mruczy Stiles, z zaczerwienionymi policzkami, gdy przepycha się obok Dereka do środka mieszkania. — Dobra, miejmy to za sobą. Zwiąż mnie i pieprz moją twarz albo cokolwiek.  
— Nie będziemy uprawiać seksu — mówi Derek w końcu, sprawiając, że Stiles spogląda na niego zaskoczony.  
— Nie? — pyta, niepewny czy bardziej mu ulżyło, czy jest rozczarowany.  
— Nie, aż to stanie się naszą jedyną opcją — odpowiada Derek, zamykając za nim drzwi i wchodząc do salonu.  
— Więc co ja tutaj robię? — pyta Stiles, zaplatając dłonie na swojej klatce piersiowej.  
— Jest o wiele więcej rzeczy w związku Dominanta z uległym, niż sam seks — wyjaśnia Derek, podchodząc bliżej do Stilesa, który nagle znów czuje się jak ofiara.  
Jednak Derek zmienia kierunek, podchodząc do kanapy, znajdującej się na środku pokoju i siada, zanim sięga po poduszkę i kładzie ją na podłodze pomiędzy swoimi stopami. Stiles marszczy brwi, skołowany, ale podchodzi, aby usiąść koło niego.  
— Stój — rozkazuje Derek, sprawiając, że Stiles zamiera. — Klęknij.  
Stiles spogląda na poduszkę i z powrotem na Derek, unosząc brwi tak wysoko, że prawie znikają pod linią jego grzywki.  
— Nie powinniśmy spisać jakiegoś kontraktu czy coś, zanim zaczniesz mi rozkazywać? — pyta Stiles, spoglądając wątpliwie na poduszkę między nogami Dereka.  
— Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, możemy spisać jeden — odpowiada Derek zaskakująco wolnym od opinii tonem. — Nie musisz klęczeć teraz, jeśli nie chcesz, ale jeśli zdecydujesz się, to jest to wszystko, o co proszę w tej chwili. Nic więcej.  
— Jasne — mówi Stiles lekko niepewny i zdenerwowany. — Dobrze. Nieważne.  
Stara się opaść na kolana w jednym zwinnym ruchu, ale zamiast tego wychodzi to niepewnie i wierci się przez chwilę starając się znaleźć najbardziej wygodną pozycję. To nie tak, że nie jest dokładnie zaznajomiony z klęczeniem przed kroczem jakiegoś gościa, ale musi przyznać, że ta sytuacja różni się od każdej, w których bywał wcześniej.  
— Dobrze — mówi Derek i Stiles czuje dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa na dźwięk pochwały. — Teraz będę mówił, a ty będziesz słuchał. Zostaw pytania na później, gdy skończę.  
— Ale… — zaczyna Stiles, zarabiając nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.  
— Pierwszą rzecz, jakiej musisz się nauczyć to posłuszeństwo — przerywa mu Derek i Stiles, marszczy się, ale pozostaje cicho. — Najgorszą rzeczą, jaką możesz zrobić jako mój uległy, jest kłócenie się ze mną publicznie. Moja reputacja już i tak została naruszona przez to, jak flirtowałeś z Deucalionem.  
Stiles wzdryga się na to. To nie tak, że to naprawdę jego wina – Derek był tym, który zdecydował się zostać i bawić w rycerza w lśniącej zbroi. Sam to sobie zrobił.  
— Oczywiście, jeśli zrobię coś, co do czego nie jesteś pewien, możesz dać mi znać, że chcesz porozmawiać o tym na osobności — kontynuuje Derek. — Co do podstawowych reguł etykiety: nigdy nie witaj innego Dominanta, dopóki on nie przywita ciebie. Również, jeśli jesteśmy w klubie, trzymaj się mojego boku, chyba że dam ci bezpośrednie pozwolenie na odejście.  
Derek sięga w dół i przeczesuje palcami jego włosy, i wtedy wszystko, co Stiles może zrobić to powstrzymać się przed bezwstydnym łaszeniem do tego dotyku. Nie jest do końca pewien co myśli o całym tym BDSM i wie, że jego nogi zaczynają się poddawać, ale potrafi przyznać przed sobą, że klęczenie dla Dereka nie jest do końca nieprzyjemne.  
— I ostatnie, w klubie będziesz zwracał się do mnie 'sir'. Jednakże, jeśli jakikolwiek inny Dom spróbuje zmusić cię do używania tego tytułu w stosunku do niego, masz odmówić. Jestem jedynym, któremu pozwalasz na ten przywilej — stwierdza Derej, jego kciuk robi niewielkie koła na czaszce Stilesa. — Pytania?  
— Mogę przestać teraz klęczeć? — pyta Stiles, wzdrygając się, gdy lekko zmienia pozycję; jego stopy już drżą.  
— Nie — odpowiada Derek, zaskakując go. — Tak właściwie, to jest to, nad czym chcę dzisiaj popracować. Chociaż nie wszyscy Dominanci wymagają, aby ich ulegli klęczeli w ich obecności, ja tak. W klubie jest dostatecznie wiele osób, które o tym wiedzą i byłoby dziwnym, jeśli nie klęczałbyś, więc zacznij się lepiej przyzwyczajać.  
— Nie mam pojęcia, jak mogłem się wcześniej nie zorientować, że jesteś sadystą — mruczy Stiles, sprawiając, że Derek prycha.  
— Cóż, nie jest to akurat coś, z czym się reklamuję — mówi Derek, zabierając dłoń z jego włosów i Stiles musi zagryźć wargę, żeby powstrzymać od skamlenia na tę stratę. Boże, to jest żenujące. — Mimo to jest mi naprawdę przykro, że cię w to wciągnąłem.  
— Co? — pyta Stiles nie rozumiejąc słów Dereka.  
— Przykro mi, że postawiłem cię w tej sytuacji — wzdycha mężczyzna i Stiles jest prawie pewien, że widzi jak palce Dereka drgają, jakby chciał zagrzebać je z powrotem w jego włosach. — Wiem, że to nie jest coś, czego chcesz i zrobię wszystko, aby uniknąć zmuszania cię do uległości.  
— Nieważne. Jest dobrze — odpowiada Stiles, wzruszając ramionami.  
— Nie, naprawdę nie — mówi Derek, potrząsając głową. — Zmuszanie kogoś do uległości wbrew jego woli jest co najmniej obrzydliwe.  
— No tak, cóż, zmuszam cię do zdominowania kogoś, kogo nigdy nie chciałeś dominować, więc to sprawia, że jesteśmy w tym obaj, no nie? — odpowiada Stiles, uśmiechając się krzywo.  
Derek gapi się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Więc — zaczyna Stiles, przełamując teraz lekko niezręczną ciszę między nimi. — Zamierzasz trzymać mnie na klęczkach na zawsze czy zamierzasz mnie faktycznie czego nauczyć?  
— Jesteś o wiele zbyt pyskaty jak na uległego — prycha Derek, ale brzmi bardziej na rozbawionego niż zirytowanego.  
— Mogę być dla ciebie dobry — mówi Stiles, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać. Derek sztywnieje na chwilę i Stiles zastanawia się czy przekroczył jakąś granicę.  
— Powinniśmy obejrzeć film — mówi nagle Derek, zbijając Stilesa z tropu.  
— Okej — odpowiada Stiles powoli, czując się lekko zdezorientowanym, gdy obserwuje, jak Derek podnosi się z kanapy. Również zaczyna się podnosić, ale Derek pokazuje mu, aby nadal klęczał.  
— Jeśli uda ci się klęczeć przez cały film, możemy uznać to za sukces — wyjaśnia Derek, co ma sens. — Masz na coś ochotę?  
Stiles rozważa przez chwilę pytanie.  
— Obejrzę cokolwiek chcesz oglądać — decyduje w końcu, sprawiając, że usta Dereka drgają, układając się w lekki uśmiech.  
— To idealna odpowiedź, gdybyśmy byli w klubie, ale poważnie będziesz klęczał w niewygodnej pozycji przez kilka następnym godzin. Nie zamierzam cię za bardzo torturować — mówi Derek i Stiles staje się nagle mocno świadom tego, że już wierci się na poduszce. — Więc co tak właściwie chcesz obejrzeć?  
— Masz jakieś filmy o superbohaterach? — pyta Stiles, z małym, nieco krzywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
— Czy _Batman: Początek_ jest dostatecznie dobry? — odpowiada Derek, sprawiając, że Stiles śmieje się krótko.  
— Ty, agencie Hale, jesteś mężczyzną moich snów — informuje go Stiles, nagle czując się o wiele bardziej zrelaksowanym niż wcześniej.  
— Derek — odpowiada tamten, dezorientując go na chwilę. — Mów mi Derek.  
— Oczywiście — wydusza w końcu Stiles, starając się ignorować to, jak głośno bije mu serce w piersi. — Derek.  
— W porządku — odpowiada mężczyzna. — Idę zrobić teraz popcorn.  
— Brzmi dobrze — stwierdza Stiles, gdy Derek kieruje się do kuchni. — A ja… poczekam tutaj.  
Kiedy Derek raz znika mu z oczu, pozwala sobie oprzeć się o krawędź kanapy. Wciąż oczywiście klęczy, ponieważ wie, że Derek ma rację przynajmniej na ten temat – będzie musiał się do tego przywyknąć. To niewygodne jak diabli, aczkolwiek nie może przestać myśleć, że czuł się bardziej naturalnie, gdy Derek był tutaj; blisko na tyle, że jeśli Stiles by chciał, mógłby położyć policzek na jego udzie.  
Derek wraca do salonu chwilę później w celu ustawienia filmu; przegrzebuje się przez półkę obok telewizora i pojawia się z odpowiednią płytą, którą wkłada do odtwarzacza DVD. Stiles obserwuje, jak Derek bawi się pilotem i przechodzi przez całe główne menu, nim znika z powrotem w kuchni i pojawia się z dużą miską popcornu. Siada na kanapie w tej samej pozycji co poprzednio – z nogami po obu stronach ciała Stilesa.  
Poważnie, to mogłaby być prawie normalna randka. Jeśli, no wiesz, Stiles nie byłby zmuszony do klęczenia przez cały czas.  
Oczywiście wymaganym również byłoby, aby Derek faktycznie _chciał_ się z nim umawiać.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie planujesz zatrzymać całego popcornu dla siebie — mówi Stiles, przekrzywiając swoją głowę, aby spojrzeć na Dereka. To trochę krępujące, niewygodne dla jego szyi i sprawia, że widzi mężczyznę do góry nogami.  
— Pomyślałem, że mógłbym cię karmić — odpowiada w końcu Derek, aczkolwiek Stiles zna go na tyle długo po tym jak razem pracowali przez tyle lat, że jest w stanie wychwycić nawet najmniejsze ślady niepewności w jego tonie. — Wiele par w klubie tak robi.  
— Oczywiście — odpowiada Stiles, wzruszając ramionami. Hale wygląda na zaskoczonego, jakby spodziewał się jakiegoś większego oporu. Ale, halo, to nie tak, że Stiles powie nie cudownym palcom Dereka w pobliżu swoich ust.  
I akurat tego Derek nie musi wiedzieć. Nigdy.  
Mężczyzna przytakuje i odwraca wzrok, zajmując się pilotem telewizora i włączając film. Obaj powracając do bycia lekko spiętymi i Stiles przygryza dolną wargę zębami, zastanawiając się, jak się tego pozbyć. Siada, trącając nogę Dereka i obraca głowę lekko do tyłu, zerkając sugestywnie na miskę z popcornem. Derek przewraca oczami, ale podnosi prażoną kukurydzę i wrzuca do jego ust. Stiels od razu się releksuje. Misja została wykonana.  
Od tego momentu łatwo wchodzą w rutynę. Derek kontynuuje karmienie go popcornem, gdy oglądają film i chociaż wargi Stilesa przypadkowo łapią jego palce kilka razy, Derek nie reaguje niczym, poza nieznacznym wahaniem. Przelotnie Stiles bawi się myślą o wciągnięciu głębiej palców mężczyzny do swoich ust i zlizaniu z nich soli oraz masła, ale prawdopodobnie stałby się aż nazbyt oczywisty.  
Chociaż w sumie nie jest źle. Wcale nie jest źle.  
Mógłby prawie do tego przywyknąć. Prawie.

ooo

* zdecydowałam się to zostawić w takiej formie, ponieważ Mistrzowie Lochu mi trącają strasznie The Big Bang Theory oraz Sheldonem/ brak nam słownictwa, ale dajemy rady! zostawiam, pomimo rad bety, więc w razie czego krzyczeć na mnie :)  
** mamy tak ubogie słownictwo, że zaczęłam wymieniać powoli — szukając nawet w naszej przeszłości — kańczug to tatarski bat, który jest zrobiony ze spleconych rzemieni


End file.
